1. Field
This disclosure relates to monitoring system health metrics, more particularly to adjusting system performance and configuration based upon the system health metrics.
2. Background
Application management products offer system administrators the ability to adjust system operation depending upon negative ‘health’ or operational conditions of the system. Generally, these types of products rely upon a discrete number of status levels.
For example, in a traditional network monitoring system, the health of a subsystem is represented by a status. The status generally comes from one of a discrete number of severity levels. For example, the status may be full health, minor failure, major failure, and critical failure. These status levels cascade upward through the system hierarchy according to various inheritance rules and determine the health of the system.
In addition, these system tools generally rely upon only negative health characteristics. For many applications, especially in the network environment, it is useful to know which components have positive health metrics. This may facilitate switchovers in redundant architectures to ensure the most efficient operation of the network and the best quality of service.
Therefore, it would be useful if there were applications that also tracked and monitored positive health characteristics as well as negative characteristics. Additionally, it would be useful if these applications used more finely granulated designations than a small number of status levels.